The Sorcerer's Manual
by BloodLust1
Summary: After reading an aged novel known as the sorcerer's manual Harry realises that he is now a sorcerer. Can Ron and Herminie help remind Harry who he really is and prevent total destruction to hogwarts?!
1. Default Chapter

_Chapter One The Sorcerer's Manual_  
  
Harry Slowly walked across the stone floor and to the Painting of the fat lady. "Mambara taisen" Harry Shout and the Painting swung open. Slowly stepping in Harry glanced around the room and noticed nothing different. Ron and Herminie had helped themselves to a rousing game of wizards' chest Seamus sat looking very bored in a corner and the rest just continued talking. It was around 8:00 the fifth year at hogwarts for Harry and he was bored as can be. Deciding to get some rest Harry made himself up the stairs to his room. Harry must have been more tired then he thought because as he made his way up the steps everything seemed to be backwards. Slamming the door to his room Harry hurriedly slipped his shirt off and leapt onto his warm pink bed. Harry's eyes suddenly shot open. Quickly turning around to see whom the room was accompanied by and froze at the sight. Across the room stood a blushing Ginny holding up a shirt to cover her bare chest up. The Silence was suddenly broken by a spine tingling scream.  
"HARRY YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
" Ginny calm down I can explain"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"!!!  
Harry quickly leapt to his feet grabbed his shirt and ran down the spiral stairs shirtless. He froze again when he got to the bottom step. Everyone in the Gryffindor common stood starring wide eyed at the shirtless skinny boy who had just been caught in the girl's dormitory. Harry's eyes quickly darted to the red headed figure approaching him. It was Ron. "Harry what the hell were you trying to do to my sister?!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Thought you'd get lucky, with everyone downstairs huh?!"  
"That's Crazy! You're Crazy Ron"  
" I trusted you!" "I went in the wrong room!"  
"Oh so you were trying to get someone else!"  
With that the whole Gryffindor common room gasped. "Who was it Harry? Which one of these girls were gunna be the victim of your sick sadistic plan?!"  
" Ron calm down! Now I'm sure Harry has a very good reason to have been up there. Herminie said smoothly and then sticking out her hand Signaling Harry to continue.  
" Well thank you Herminie. The reason I was up there was-" There was a loud Noise of skin contacting with skin forcefully. Harry was staggered with a hot red handprint on his cheek.  
"I've had enough of your excuses Harry!" Herminie snapped. Harry darted his eyes around looking for a clearing. He found one it lead right to the fat lady. If he ran for it he might make it to the painting. He had to take it he would do it on the count of three. Harry stood there for a moment. Darting his eyes to face to face. Suddenly he broke out into a sprint. The painting ahead was getting closer.  
  
"Mambara Taisen! Mambara Taisen!"  
The painting quickly swung open and the fat lady looked at Harry with a worried face.  
"Who was that screaming?!"  
Ignoring her Harry quickly slammed the painting shut. seating and panting a horrified look on his face Harry leaned against the painting and slid down. He sat there for a moment thinking about what to do, then with a loud bang he was knocked to the floor. Looking up he noticed Herminie and the rest of the Gryffindor's standing at the entrance.  
"Ah shit!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly leapt to his feet and hurried down the hall followed by a group of Gryffindor's. He looked to his right to see Ron catching up with him. Stopping just barely and shortly he stuck his leg out and tripped him then continued. Taking sharp turns and sliding under passing teachers. He was turning a corner when he saw snape a yard ahead of him.  
"Stop right there" Snape exclaimed.  
"Screw Yoooooou!" Harry exclaimed taking another turn to the left. It seemed like ages before Harry looked back and saw most of the Gryffindor sitting and panting. Only Four Gryffindor's continued to chase him. That was Herminie Ron Ginny and an tired out Neville. Harry Quickly turned another corner and suddenly felt himself slipping. Harry slid speedingly along the floor and crashed into a very small room. Quickly leaping upward Harry slammed the door behind him and locked it. Harry quickly looked around, several glowing orbs along the walls lighted the small room. But despite the orbs something else had caught Harry's eyes. A single stone on the wall was flickering with an emerald green light. As Harry approached the stone the light disappeared and instead tiny lines appeared on it and made a shape of a hand. Quickly catching on Harry placed his palm on the stone and felt the stone shaking. Leaping back Harry watched as the stone hit the floor and split into pieces. In the middle was a small thick book. It was brown and the word sorc was written on the front. Looking over the cover puzzled by the title, Harry realized the book was covered with dust. Looking around Harry drew a deep breath and blew the dust off to reveal the words  
  
_The Sorcerer's Manual_  
Harry quickly shoved the book in his pocket when he heard the unlocking of the door. Ron, still red faced, ran into the room and gave Harry a Pop in the head with a heavy book. Harry Suddenly fell down and lay on the floor passed out.  
  



	2. The Awakening

_The Awakening_  
  
Harry awoke to the unpleasant sight of Ms Pomfrey starrying down at with a grim look on her face. "Thats some Lump you've got there. Good thing Ron and Herminie brought you in."  
"Ron?...Ron! Ron I'm gunna kill him! Where is he!" Harry said trying to get up but an aching pain in his head kept him down. " Well whatever happened as soon as your ready you can go back to your dorm." Ms Pomfrey said as she walked to her desk and took down some notes. Personally Gryffindor tower was the last place he wanted to be but ignoring the stabbing pain Harry lifted him self and slowly walked out the room. After taking the walk from the infermery Harry had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. "Mambara Taisen.."   
" Actually it Membro Duperi now but I recognize you so go ahead" Said the fat lady and the painting swung open. Harry made it threw and was about to go up the stairs when he heard someone speak from in the Common room.  
" Welcome back Harry" Said Herminie strictly. Harry Made his way into the common room only to see Herminie and Ron both sitting in the chairs near the fire. Ron glared evily at Harry and lunged out only to be held back by Herminie. " I was tired and went up the wrong stairs, threw my shirt off and leapt onto the nearest bed, only to find out I was in the girls dormitory. Alright?"  
  
" Really?" Said Herminie strangely kindly.  
" Er... yes... you... believe me right?"  
" Well Ginny said you were starring at her."  
"Ginny's the last girl I wanna flirt with."  
Ron's face scrunched up." Hey! What's wrong with Ginny?!"  
"Nothing! Just... I have someone else..."  
Herminie suddenly blushed.   
"Er... well I guess I believe you. We are best friends and all." Harry Nodded and then something came to his mind. Harry Dug furiously into his pocket and pulled out the book. " Its a manual for sorcerer's! I found it in that room I ran into." Herminie quickly snatched the book and began glancing over the pages. "Amazing! Simply amazing! This... this is a sorcerer's manual!" "How'd you figure that out?" Ron said smugly looking at Herminie. "Oh quiet Ron! Harry! Did anything happen before you found this? Where did you find this?!" Herminie said quickly.  
" Oh I found this inside a brick. It was flickering with a emereld green light like the flames when you put floo powder in them. Lines came on it, and then they formed a handprint. I put my hand on it and the stone slid out and split in two on the floor."  
" Another one of Hogwarts' secret's I suppose" Said Ron tiredly. "Quiet! I think I read up on this before" Herminie quickly chucked the book into Harrys arms and then dug into her bag, Harry noticed something glowing on the book. Looking at the Half asleep Ron and Herminie looking threw her books Harry opened up the page that was glowing. There were words in emerald green and Harry read them aloud. " I glepde ym lesf ot teh ordl fo het csroerres' Azdor lepase kate em sa uyor lsvae !"  
"Harry! NO!" But it was to late. In a dazzling blast of white and green sparkles Harry was engulfed in a dark blue glow. Bolts of blue lightning Began shooting from one part of his body and when zapping into another. Harry shook madly and felt as if Needles were being plunged into his body. The Bolts shot around for a while before coming together and colliding straight into his eyes. Harry's eyes glowed With a beautiful shade of dark blue aura while his fist glowed hot white with power. Hoqwarts it self began to shake. A moment later the entire Gryffindor team was huddled feet away from Harry. Professor Snape, Mcgonagal, and Dumbledor stood starring in horror as Harry roared at the top of his lungs. Images began appearing in Harry's mind a Sorcerer with all white eyes scars all over him and a scar shaped like lightning bolts shooting in every direction on his forehead. The scar on his head began flashing faster and faster. And then a burning pain formed on Harry's head. He felt like someone was branding his forhead. He couldn't keep his balanced his tumbled onto the ground and the lightning stopped. Herminie and Ron edged closer to Harry making sure it was safe.  
  
"H-Harry....w-what was that?"  
"Err...errraaaa...Her-Herminie?....what happened."  
"Is he dead?!" Ginny screamed from inside the crowd. Even the teachers didn't know what to do headmaster dumbledor even looked puzzled. Harry slowly stood. Looking at everyone starring at him as if he was werewolf. Then he noticed it. Harry darted over to the mirror and noticed his scar was flashing.  
" Well Harry you have quiet a thing for finding dangerous objects. Leave it to you to get ahold of the Sorcerer's manual." " W-what....just happed to me?"  
"Is it not obvious. Harry Potter no longer just a wizard but Harry you... are now a sorcerer."  
Harry froze when he heard this. A Sorcerer? Is that what the book did to him?  
" S-sir..." Ginny said stuttering slightly. With that Dumbledor turned and faced her his eyes widdening in curiosity. "W-what's the difference?"  
"Well dear, Sorcerer's...Well more then just a mixer of potions a sorcerer commands the power of nature. He summons storm, moves mountains, hurls lightning , and turns worthless trinkets into priceless jewels."  
Ginny stood looking puzzled. "In other words there is a difference." Dumbledore said before turning back to Harry.   
"Everyone I think its best you all go to sleep. Harry I feel you must be weary from your change so I want you to hold back any experimenting you might have in mind until tomorrow." Dumbledor said before turning to the other teachers and signaling them to leave.  
  
The next day Harry awoke before anyone else. He had been reading the manual for at least 50 min's before a creaking of the floorboard told him someone was outside the door. And Harry knew exactly who it was.  
"Come in Herminie." Harry said tiredly.  
" Honestly are you still reading that book? I've been out there for about 30 minutes and haven't seen you make any movement at all." " Its just really interesting I learned so much."  
" Well Just don't forget what you are."  
" What do you mean?"  
" Don't forget what you were first."  
"What was I?"  
" A wizard Harry! A wizard! don't forget that!"  
" Wizards? Puh! Herminie do you know how much more powerful Sorcerer's are then some puny wizard. Like look what's your favorite animal?"  
" Well I love Unicorns but-"  
"Unicorns darn.. oh well I can do it." With that Harry placed his palm toward the floor near Ron's bed and began muttering and watched as a small unicorn materialized in front of their eyes.  
" Aww... but Harry I've seen a wizard do the same thing before." Herminie said picking up the unicorn and petting him.  
" You don't get it do you? Wizards are weak! Sorcerer's are the only ones with true power. Look at Voldemort he was part Sorcerer and look at what he could do."  
" HARRY! Have you flipped you lid! Your turning your Rival into your idle! Hold your tounge potter!"  
" You watch your mouth witch! Your not aware of what I can do!"  
" What's all this screaming for?" Said an grumpy Ron. " Harry what's Herminie doing in her?"  
" Being a witch who doesn't understand the true power of Sorcerer's." " Harry's what's gotten into you? Its not like you to go off on your friend like that" And then Ron noticed. Herminie had rivers of tears pouring down her face.  
" Harry maybe... maybe you should apologize." and then Ron noticed something else to. Harry's scar must of been flashing because a faint sign of glowing was there on his forehead. "Er....eh?.... oh I guess your right. Sorry Herminie really I am. It... must have been all this excitement. I'm sorry Herminie I was excited thats all.  
" You weren't excited you were obsessed!"  
" Ah come on now Herminie. Its early, he might have been in some kind of trance. We were up quiet late and I feel a little dizzy. Maybe he was scared." Ron said trying to keep the two from busting out and waking everyone up again.  
" I... I suppose you could be right." Said Herminie looking up at Harry's innocent face. " Well I... I think I'll go to my room and lay down." and with that she left.  
Ron waited for the footsteps to die away before talking. " Ok Harry, spit it out, what in the world really happened." " I don't know.... i felt a little strange and for some reason power hungry then I felt angry... regular pissed off if you ask me. I don't know it must be the changes in me. A side effect or something." " Er... be that as it may. You'd better go to Dumbledor." Ron said a confused look on his face.  
  



End file.
